Not the usual 'Love Letter'
by lucky7girl
Summary: When it's time to come home, he truly like to see his blond ready for him when he arrive. That's why he sent the letter.  Sasunaru, Yaoi, warnings inside, UN-BETAED. Please read & review, thank you.


**Disclamer**:I don't own the manga series, the characters, the anime or the money, so don't put a charge =p but the plot is mine ;D

**A.N.**: Another letter! The idea is kinda old but I need an ego boost for my heartbreaking realization, so sorry for the boring plot.

Special thanks to you, my Alenjandro, for break my heart.

**Warnings**: cussing, mention on boyxboy relationship, horny Sasuke & UN-BETAED (sorry for any grammatical error)!

* * *

><p><em>Home is where the heart is, and my heart is being with you; so where ever you stay, that is my home.<em>

* * *

><p>The ANBU captain carefully chose the rose. The wild rose bushes were big. Really BIG. Totally amazing what nature can grow from soil, water and sunshine. It should be white, perfect for his dobe. Just innocent like his mind-set, soft like his kind-heart and perfect like his beauty. Sasuke took the littlest (not so little) flower bud, only half bloom, still fresh with morning dews and prepared to send his greetings to his long distance lover, back in Konoha.<p>

He summoned a little yellow snake and gave it his package. "Mandayu, you know what to do. Just land in the usual place, the Hokage will be wake up not long from now. You can get your treat the day after tomorrow. Go." The snake just nodded once, curled the package and vanished. The last Uchiha only smirked and went to wake his team member.

He'll be home. Soon.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know what to expect when he opened his eyes this morning but a snake curled in his lover's pillow was not one of them. The snake curled around a single flower bud, a not so little white rosebud, and a scroll. Naruto blinked.<p>

Once, twice, thrice. Yawned. Scratched his cheek. Reach up. He took the rose first. He felt the softness with his fingertips and smelled, gentle smile took a place in his lips. Then he picked the scroll, make a hand sign to release the seal and began to read.

First, he smiled. Then, he frowned. Last, he flushed a beautiful shade of red and swore.

His private bastard is coming home.

* * *

><p><em>Dobe, how are you there? <em>

_Still skipping the work, I'm certain. Don't worry, Sakura won't demolish Ichiraku; that's just an empty threat to make you stay and keep working. Do you realize how long it'd been?  
><em>

_ It's already two weeks, six days, ten hours and five minutes since the last time I saw you. Two weeks, six days, ten hours and ten minutes since the last time I kissed you. _

_Two weeks, six days, seven hours and twenty minute since the last time I fuck you, hard, in several places. I missed those pink things of yours. _

_Your lips, your nipples, your hard cock, your tight hole. Just be ready to be played, dobe. I know how much you love it when I played with your nipples. How sensitive the inside of your elbow. _

_How much you like it when I bite your inner thighs. Hn, wonder what will your subordinates say when they know why you always seemed flustered every time I bid my good bye. _

_Somehow I got a distinct feeling that Sakura taped some of our tryst, must be Ino's influence (their new project concerned Gay Rights and Yaoi Hotness, the one you silently encourage by dating me). _

_Maybe they'll just say that they already knew it, with how loud you can be when you cum. Have you clean up that secret passage? Yes, the one behind the calligraphy, we know how messy we were there the last time._

_The mission was not that hard, dobe but it's just damn annoying! Do you know that that ugly bitch tried to grope me every time, EVERY DAMN TIME, I walk too close, don't you?_

_ For all the holy things, next time, just give this kind of mission to Ten-Ten's team. It will be easier, for all of us (when I say us, I mean more than just you and me, dobe).  
><em>

_If only it's not a damn mission from the daimyou, I've already shocked this sorry excuse for ladylike (definitely chidori-ed her). _

_Hn. So, to help me recuperate, just use the things in the blue box in the right side of our closet and wait for me in our bed. I'll definitely get my sex-deprivation- cure first before I make my official report, 't forget to tell Konohamaru that you'll be late. Or to make it easy, just take the day off (I've already know your schedule; it's empty until the day after tomorrow)._

_Don't eat ramen yet, dobe. Or I'll burn those unhealthily salty, nutrition-less stupid noodle of yours (hide it, I'll find it, including the one you put behind the wardrobe). _

_See you in the next hour, dobe._

_Eagle Squad ANBU Captain_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

**~OWARI**

* * *

><p>AND CUT! ROLE OUT, FELLAS!<p>

Thank you so much for reading this ic! I know it's lemon-less (just totally lot of innuendos there) but hope you still like it! XD

Please review if you don't mind =)

HUGS, CHOCO-COOKIES ICE CREAM (God knows I need it) & KISSES for those who REVIEW! ^^b


End file.
